Sinking all Alone
by Mistclaw
Summary: What I thought should have happened in the duel between Joey and Yugi on the pier. Could be taken as Wishshipping, Puzzleshipping and Peachshipping. Don't read if you don't like Yugi nearly dying :3


Sorry guys for not uploading anything this whole summer, I've been really busy and things have changed around in my life. I recently got back into Yu-Gi-Oh! and I bought most of the manga, I used to watch that show all the time when I was like 6 and its still epic too me lol.

Okay, so next thing I'm going to do is FINALLY upload a chapter of one of my many FMA fanfics, I just need to get inspired again, so I'll just stay up and read the manga again lol. I promise that will be the next thing uploaded to (on DA I'll probably be uploading drawings and stuff from my new original story)

I know most of you guys probably won't read this fic, but after I saw the episode/manga where Yugi and Joey were dueling each other I had to write down what I wish should have happened (cause I'm sadistic)

Enjoy for those who are reading and this story may get a sequel if I get some good reviews :3

Love you all

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting along the horizon, casting pale gold shadows onto the oceans rippling surface. A gentle breeze flew over the water bringing the cool, salty air to land where a group of people stood huddled together.<p>

A flash of blinding light temporarily blinded the people while a voice cried out, words lost in the sound of golden fire. When the light faded it revealed two teenagers on opposite sides of a large pier. One was a blond boy who was crying out desperately to the other, a barely conscious boy with tri-color hair.

"Yugi!" The blond boy screamed, moving closer to the large gap of ocean that separated them. Dangling high over the gap was a rusted anchor, a chain leading down to each boy that ended in a shackle locked around their ankles. Above the anchor was a clock that slowly ticked down from thirty seconds, harsh beeping filling the air.

"Joey…Take the key and free yourself." Yugi weakly called, raising his head off the wooden floor to fix the other with a sharp purple gaze. Joey just stood there, gaze traveling between his injured friend to the gleaming key in the box before him. Above their heads the clock ticked down to twenty five.

"What kinda friend would I be if I let you drown?" Joey cried out in frustration, clutching the chain that kept Yugi's millennium puzzle around his neck. Yugi smiled weakly and slid off the dueling disk that was attached to his wrist, not wanting to ruin Kaiba's new technology.

"Don't give up buddy! I'll get us both out of this…somehow." The last word ended in a whisper. Frustrated he pounded his head with clenched fists, tears streaming down his face. Then the world around him faded into a black and purple land, with one other person standing across from him. The man resembled Yugi, except he was taller with streaks of blond running through his spiked red and black hair.

"Joey listen to Yugi. He's risking his life to save yours and all you can do is complain about it." The other Yugi said in a deep, commanding voice. "Don't let Yugi's sacrifice be in vain, maybe there is a way for you to reveal his key…"

Before Joey could utter a word the spirit of the puzzle vanished, taking the darkness with him. Next thing he knew Joey was standing back on the pier, the clock above saying that only fifteen seconds remained.

_"Don't let my partners sacrifice go to waste…"_ The spirit's voice echoed faintly in his head, forcing Joey down until the key was in his hand, reaching towards the lock. With a loud click he was free and he quickly glanced over at Yugi, seeing a weak smile on his face.

That's when Joey remembered Yugi's card, Mystical Refpanel, was still in play as well as all the other monsters on the field. The card had allowed Yugi to redirect Joey's meteor of destruction to where ever he decided it should go. In the end he had chosen himself as the target.

But meteor of destruction allowed the _opponent_ to attack whatever he wanted as well.

"Red-Eyes! Attack my life points directly!" Joey yelled, throwing his hands up as the timer clicked to ten. The large black dragon, lying on the ground in a similar fashion to Yugi, raised its head and fired a molten fire ball straight at Joey.

He gritted his teeth as the attack hit, causing his life points to hit zero, making the box in front of Yugi open to reveal his key right when the clock hit five.

"Grab the key Yuge! Come on!" Joey frantically looked from his barely conscious friend to the timer, which clicked to three. Seeing that Yugi wasn't quite aware of his surroundings anymore Joey made a mad dash along the pier, desperate to reach his friend.

Before he was a little less than half way to Yugi the clock hit zero, causing the anchor to fall into ocean, dragging a nearly unconscious Yugi with it. Joey heard Tea scream Yugi's name as the group and her ran up towards the water, horror etched into each of their faces. Water shot up in the air as the ocean swallowed the anchor and Yugi, making the pier rock back and forth from the harsh waves.

"Yugi!" Their friend Tea cried out again in terror, falling to her knees at the edge of the pier. Joey narrowed his eyes at the water, knowing that there was still a chance at saving his best friend.

With a loud battle cry Joey ran the remaining distance over to where Yugi's key was. He quickly took off his duel disk and the millennium puzzle, grabbing the key Joey took a deep breath and plunged into the cold water.

As soon as he went under the icy ocean seemed to slowly freeze the air in his lungs, but he ignored it and frantically began to swim downward, towards the ocean floor. With each kick of his legs energy was being sapped from him, Joey knew that he needed to reach Yugi quickly before the ocean claimed them both.

Then he could make out a figure below him, slowly drifting downward, small silvery bubbles rising through the water. Energy and adrenaline made Joey swim faster until he was running his hands down his friend's leg, attempting to find the shackle in the darkening ocean.

Once he found it he thrust the key into the lock, a click echoing faintly in the water. Joey quickly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, feeling his lungs scream for air, hoping that his friend had at least taken a breath before going under.

Kicking out with all the energy left in his body, Joey and Yugi reached the surface, light temporarily blinding Joey. He took in a loud gasp of air and turned his head to look at Yugi. His heart seemed to stop when he saw that his best friend was unconscious, skin pale and lips a light shade of blue.

"Joey!" A voice called out his name. He looked over at his friend Tristan, who was kneeling at the edge of the pier, arm reaching towards him. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine but I don't know about Yuge. He's not waking up!" Joey frantically swam over to Tristan, hoisting Yugi up so his friend could drag the small teen onto the shore. As soon as Yugi was out of the water Tea knelt down beside him, running her hands gently over his body.

"He-He-He's not breathing!" She wailed just as Tristan helped Joey out of the water. Joey stumbled over to his friend while Tea lowered her head and began to sob loudly.

"Someone call 911!" Duke Devlin yelled, looking around, his green eyes wild with concern. Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother, grabbed a cell phone out of his coat pocket and rapidly typed in the numbers.

Joey just stared at his lifeless friend, wracking his brain for anything that could help. Then he remembered learning in health class about CPR.

Ignoring all the commotion around him Joey knelt down over Yugi, resting his head against his friend's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

He heard it, but it sounded weak and slow, still trying to pump un-oxygenated blood through Yugi's veins. But there was no familiar sound of air entering the lungs.

Joey tilted his friend's head back and pinched his nose, lowering his mouth until their lips touched. He could feel everyone watching him as he took in a lungful of air and breathed it back into Yugi's mouth.

He could feel his friend's chest rise with each forced breath. After repeating the process two more times Joey placed both of his hands, palms down, into the center of Yugi's chest. He began to count down from thirty as he thrust his hands down hard, hoping to get Yugi's heart beating normally again. After reaching zero he began to breathe for his friend once again.

After the second breath Yugi stirred under Joey, dull purple eyes opening wide as Joey lifted his friend off of the wet ground and into his lap.

Yugi took in a ragged breath that ended in a gagging sound. Joey watched as his friend doubled over and began to cough up mouthfuls of water onto the pier, eyes wide and pupils dilated in fear.

Once he was done Yugi closed his eyes and fell back into Joey's arms, shivering and taking in great ragged gasps. Everyone around them cheered and looked down at the two of them, happy that Yugi was back among the living. Joey ignored them again and suddenly noticed how cold Yugi was, goose bumps covering his exposed skin.

"Guys, Yuge isn't outta the woods yet. I think the waters gettin to him." The noise died down, allowing the faint sounds of screeching sirens to be heard off in the distance.

Just then Tristan knelt down, taking off his jacket and placed it over Yugi's small form. Joey nodded his thanks as Yugi burrowed deep into the warm jacket, opening his eyes halfway to reveal glazed over purple irises.

"M-m-m-m-my puzzle, where is…it?" He attempted to sit up but let out a small squeak when a cold breeze blew over him. Before he could even try to stand up Joey forced him back down so he was sitting in his lap, head resting against his chest.

"You gotta rest Yuge, you almost died just now. We'll get the puzzle for you don't…" Joey was cut off when he saw flash of gold before his eyes. They both looked up to see Seto Kaiba kneeling over them, millennium puzzle dangling by its chain in his hand.

"I went over to grab my duel disks and thought I might as well give you this, and your Egyptian god card." He also held up one of Yugi's belts that held the legendary card within. With surprising care Seto placed the chain around Yugi's neck, carefully keeping the cold golden artifact from touching the shivering teen's skin.

"Thanks K-k-k-k-k-Kaiba." Yugi whispered, gently resting his hand on the puzzle. Kaiba let out a small grunt that was equivalent to a "your welcome." Just then Yugi began to tremble violently as another strong gust of wind tore its way over the pier. With a frustrated sigh Seto un-buttoned his jacket and tucked it around Yugi, hoping that with two jackets covering him he'd be safer from the cold.

"What? I can't have Yugi die before I beat him in a duel now can I?" Kaiba growled at everyone, who were looking at him with surprise etched into their faces.

"Geez, what happened to the real Kaiba?" Joey asked in a drawn out voice, narrowing his eyes at Seto, who let out a threatening growl and narrowed his ice blue eyes.

"Watch it Wheeler, I currently have your duel disk with me and I can rip your deck to shreds if I please." Joey instantly growled, receiving a loud laugh from Kaiba. "That's right, growl like the dog you are. Maybe if you beg I'll give you back your deck."

If Joey wasn't holding Yugi he would have beat the crap out of Kaiba, but right now Yugi needed help and he couldn't let this rich brat force him into a fight. Well not right at the moment.

"Guys…don't fight…" Joey was shocked to hear Yugi's voice, his words barely reaching above a whisper. He looked down at his friend to see that he wasn't getting any better.

Yugi was shivering uncontrollably, dull violet eyes half closed as his breathing became slow and shallow. Joey held the small teen tighter causing him to look up, a sad smile on his face.

"Joey…if I don't make it…I want you…to take my puzzle…and my deck…" The blood in Joey's veins froze at the thought of his best friend dying. He didn't want to picture Yugi's bright eyes becoming forever dull, his lifeless body six feet below…so far from his friends.

"Yuge don't you dare start thinkin like that. You'll be fine; the ambulance will be here soon." Joey shook his friend gently, holding back tears of guilt. Yugi just let out a fragile sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head fall limply onto Joey's chest.

_"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess Yuge…I should've come up with some sorta idea to get us both out of there safe and sound. It should be me lying close to death on this pier; I should've drowned before letting this happen to you. What kinda friend lets another drown? Yuge, you shouldn't even consider me a friend after this…" _Joey lowered his head, eyes focused on his best friends face. He was so pale, his mouth open slightly as he took in small gasps of air, a feeble moan escaping his lips every once and awhile. Tears began to leak from Joey's eyes as he grit his teeth in frustration.

"Big brother, don't beat yourself up over this. Yugi knew what he was in for as soon as he lost." A gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder forcing him out of his reverie of thoughts. Joey looked behind him and came face to face with his sister, hazel eyes glowing with sadness and pride.

"Serenity! You took of your bandages!" Joey's voice was slowly filling with happiness, but it was short lived as soon as he looked back down at Yugi.

"Yes, I took them off as soon as you jumped into the water to save Yugi. I know he'd be proud to call you his friend after that, you were so brave." Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, whipping away stray tears on his face with a gentle caress.

That's when Joey could hear the sirens getting closer, now they seemed a minute or two away. He was preparing to run, standing up and in turn reluctantly shaking Serenity off. His friends watched as he turned his back on them, cradling Yugi close to his chest.

"Joey, just wait here until the ambulance comes." Joey turned around and saw Tea standing right behind him. He didn't say anything as she walked closer, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking deep into his eyes.

"Just one more minute." She whispered, looking down at Yugi, many emotions showing in her blue gaze. Tea gently grabbed his hand and lowered her head until both their faces were concealed by her hair.

"Tea I'm sorry. It's all my fault Yuge's like this." Joey could feel the worry radiating off of her in waves. Even though she would never admit it she loved Yugi and he loved her back. After what seemed like forever she looked back up at Joey with sadness etched into her face.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame Marik. He caused all this and if I ever see him…" Tea's eyes began to burn with anger and Joey mentally shrank back like a scared dog. When Tea got mad you did not want to be at the receiving end of her wrath.

"Tea…" They were both shocked and happy to hear Yugi's voice, no matter how brittle it sounded. Joey was worried by the look in his best friends eyes, it seemed like it was taking all his energy to keep them open.

"Thank god you're awake Yugi." Tea smiled and gently squeezed his hand, her eyes carefully looking him over.

"Yuge, please stay awake ok? At least until the ambulance gets here." Joey said, receiving a small smile from Yugi.

"I will…besides, Yami's making it hard for me to sleep. He probably knows just as much as I do about what may happen." He yawned then let out a weak laugh.

"Good job Yami." Joey said to the puzzle. Since the spirit in the puzzle and Yugi were together they had probably been talking to each other. Knowing Yami he was probably shaking Yugi's soul around to keep his mind awake.

That's when sirens blared from behind them, flashing red lights illuminating the darkening pier. Two paramedics leapt from the back of the ambulance, running to stand by Joey's side after seeing the limp body in his arms. They began mumbling to each other, their hands running over Yugi who watched with a blank look in his eyes.

"Looks like he's in the early stages of hypothermia…heart rate low…labored breathing…might be in shock…" The men whispered to each other, and then the two of them looked at Joey.

"You should come along too, even though you might not feel cold you also are experiencing hypothermia." One of them motioned for Joey to follow as they ran towards the ambulance. Inside there was a gurney secured in the center of the small sterile area, on the walls were assorted medical equipment.

Joey carefully set Yugi down on the gurney and positioned him so he was lying on his back, jackets still draped over him. Yugi's eyes were closed again but Joey could tell his friend was still awake.

"Hey you." The paramedic pointed at him, "Sit down over here okay?" Joey nodded and sat down on a small bench that protruded from one of the walls. A blanket was draped over his shoulders causing him to feel how cold he really was.

"Joey!" He looked over and saw Tea pushing past the other paramedic, leaping into the ambulance and sitting down next to him. The paramedics didn't look pleased and were about to say something until they saw the dangerously stubborn look in her eyes.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." The other paramedic jumped in and was just about to close the doors when a hand shot through the gap, forcing them open.

"I'm coming along as well." Joey and Tea were shocked to see Seto pushing his way in, almost daring the paramedics to force him out. The paramedic bent over Yugi looked up and was about to complain when he saw who was in the ambulance though he shut his mouth and focused his attention back to Yugi.

"Kaiba what the hell are you doing here?" Joey growled, watching as he reluctantly sat down next to Tea.

"It was this or climbing into that blond bimbo's car with the rest of those idiots." Seto leaned back and crossed his arms, eyes locked on Yugi.

"Where's Mokuba then?"

"He's with your gang of retards, their going to follow the ambulance and meet us there." Tea narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kaiba.

"Well why didn't you call for a helicopter to pick you up? Not like we aren't honored to have you in our presence." She ended sarcastically. Seto just stayed silent as though he hadn't heard her.

_"If they knew my reasons they'd rub it in my face, especially Wheeler. I have to be here with Yugi as much as I hate to admit that I've developed a small amount of feelings toward him. That won't stop me from beating him but it's enough to have me worried about him. Besides, I know that idiot would do the same for me." _Seto closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, almost fearing that everyone heard his thoughts.

Then the ambulance began to move, sirens beginning to shriek as they pulled away from the docks, racing towards the city where the hospital waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yugi, stay awake!" I could feel a strong but gentle hand shaking my shoulder. I let out a low moan and tried to ignore him, but the person was persistent.

"Please open your eyes; I'm not letting you sleep until I know you're safe." Yami's worry forced me to open my eyes. He was holding me in his arms, anxious crimson gaze relaxing slightly.

"But Yami, I'm so tired and I feel so weak." I squirmed in his arms and buried my face in his chest. Every part of me was exhausted, reminding me of the last time Yami held me like this.

"Please Yugi just hold on a little longer." From the tone in his voice he was remembering that time as well. The last time I had felt this bad Pegasus had caused it. He had taken our duel into the shadow realm, the strain of the darkness had been too much and if it weren't for Yami and my friends I'd probably be dead.

"Yugi let me take over, your mind and body have suffered greatly from this battle." I pulled my head out of Yami's chest and watched as his face drifted in and out of focus.

"If you take over now you'll just be in the same situation. I don't want you to feel like this either." I shuttered from the chill that seemed to hang in the air. My eyes closed and Yami pulled me closer in response.

"Please don't let your mind leave you; if you fall asleep you might not wake up." His voice was full of worry as my eyes slid shut. I was just so tired, why couldn't Yami let me rest for only a little?

"Can't I sleep if you watch over me? Please Yami?" The last sentence ended in a whimper, my head was spinning and I couldn't stop shaking. I forced open my eyes and looked desperately up at him.

"Fine, as long as I'm watching you you'll be safe." I smiled weakly and he smiled back too. Then Yami lifted me up in his arms, carrying me out of the hallway between our soul rooms and forcing my door open.

I flinched at the quick transition from dark to light as he weaved through the various toys on the ground. In his hurry Yami stumbled over a large bunny shaped pillow, muttering to himself as he tried to keep both of us from hitting the ground.

"Ever think of cleaning up a little?" Yami asked, successfully regaining his balance as he raced towards the large bed that lay at the back of the room.

"I never saw the reason to." I let out a weak laugh that ended in a moan as my muscles twitched involuntarily. Yami's crimson eyes clouded over with worry as he sat me down on the bed, tucking a couple thick blankets around my shivering form.

"You don't have to worry about it now, just get some rest." He smiled warmly and sat down on the bed next to my head. Squirming slightly I positioned myself so my head was pillowed in his lap.

"If anything bad begins to happen do anything to wake me up." I said, demanding tone in my voice lost as my eyes slowly closed.

"I will, sleep well little one." I felt Yami's hand run gently through my hair as he began to hum a slow song. The wonderful sound made me feel better as I lost consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The dark, cold water was pressing up against me, trying to force the air from my lungs. Watery sunlight shown down through the ocean, allowing me to see the endless waters that would claim my body._

_ That rusted anchor, that symbol of death, was dragging me ever closer to the bottom of the bay, which was probably a hundred feet below. I tried to kick away from it but the shackle around my leg left me chained to the anchor. _

_ "Help, someone, please help! I don't want to drown!" Panic filled my mind as I clawed at the water, reaching up towards the fading sunlight desperately. A silent, gurgled cry of terror forced its way up my throat, silver bubbles dancing towards the surface. _

_ With the rest of my air gone I went limp, allowing the anchor to willingly drag me down. I glanced up at the surface one last time before letting my panic enlarged eyes close._

_ "Yugi…Yugi!" A voice echoed around me, so familiar but far away in my hazy mind. I felt strong arms wrap around me, the stranger's warm breath on my neck._

_ "It's just a dream…please wake up…" His voice was still too quiet, even though he was next to me. I opened my eyes halfway and turned my head slightly, seeing crimson meet my gaze._

_ "But Yami, it's so real…" The burning in my lungs seemed to be no illusion. _

_ "It's nothing but a memory now. Just remember that you are alive, Joey saved you and all you need to do is open your eyes. Believe my words." Yami's voice was so soothing and seemed to calm the panic in my mind._

_ Slowly I opened my eyes and watched as the dark water disappeared._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sight that overcame me wasn't the best, but much better than the ocean's cold water. White walls surrounded me, artificial lighting on even though a large window, with the curtains pulled away, was letting the suns light filter through. Well that's hospitals for you.

"Yugi, are you really awake?" I was shocked to hear Yami's voice so full of worry. I turned my head and saw his transparent form sitting in a chair by my bedside, wearing the same hospital clothing as I was.

"Yeah I'm awake." I slowly sat up, wincing when I felt my aching muscles pull.

"You've been asleep for almost a day, I watched over you the whole time. Then you had that dream…" His voice faded as worry clouded his eyes.

"It's okay now Yami, you helped me wake from that nightmare. There's nothing to…" I was cut off by my own loud rasping coughs. Instantly Yami rested his hands on my shoulders, trying to soothe the sudden fit.

"The doctors said that you caught a cold from being in the water. They don't think its phenomena and will let you leave if grandpa says you can." The fit died down and I took in a lung full of air, trying to steady my breathing. One of Yami's hands moved to my forehead.

"You aren't feverish; hopefully that cough is all you have." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then there's nothing wrong. Don't worry Yami, I'm fine." I leaned forward and took his hands in my own. He looked up, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You almost died…and I could do nothing but watch as you were dragged under…" He lowered his head and I felt guilt slam into me through our mind link.

"Here, sit next to me." I moved over and watched as Yami stood up and sat next to me with a confused look in his eyes. Gently I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"You let me prove to myself that I could make things happen on my own. I got Joey's heart back and in the end we both made it out alive. What's done is done, don't dwell on the past." I whispered, feeling Yami stiffen at how close we were.

"I'm still sorry, and even though you forgive me I shall not forgive myself." He slowly wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I smiled when I felt his muscles relax, his body curling closer to me.

The moment lasted less than a minute longer until Yami reluctantly pulled away, crimson eyes narrowed at the door.

"I can hear Joey and the others coming down the hall, guess they came to get you out of here." He smiled gently as his already transparent form began to fade.

"Yami, don't leave!" I whispered, desperately wanting to be in his embrace once more.

"I'm always with you in the puzzle." Gently he kissed my forehead and disappeared into the puzzle with a small flash of light. I picked it up off of the nightstand and placed the chain around my neck, warmth radiating off of the golden artifact.

"Yuge, you awake?" I smiled when Joey opened the door slightly, peaking through the crack. When he saw that I was sitting up in bed he opened the door all the way and ran to my bedside.

"Yuge I'm so sorry I got you into this mess!" Joey cried, embracing me in a bone crushing hug. His words began to run together as his voice became thick with emotion.

"Joey, if you don't set Yugi down he'll be in here longer." As soon as he heard Tea's voice he let me go, allowing me to take in ragged breaths.

"Sorry Yuge, I've been so worried about you…" Joey trailed off and lowered his head, reminding me of Yami.

"We've all been worried about you." I was shocked to see Kaiba standing in the doorway, blue eyes cold and emotionless as usual.

"Sure you were worried money bags!" Joey snarled, looking ready to launch himself at Kaiba any second.

"Joey, leave him alone. He was just worried I wouldn't be able to duel him in the finals." I rested a hand on Joey's shoulder, watching as Tea did the same. He just shrugged us off, muttering to himself.

"So Yugi your grandpa will be here any second and I know he'll sign you out." Tea sat down in the chair next to my bed, acting like there was no tension in the air.

"I can't wait to get out of here, hospitals suck." I coughed slightly at the end of the sentence but kept a fit from starting.

"Well good thing I'm here." I sat up straighter when I heard that familiar, older voice. Kaiba moved over to let my grandpa through, leaning back against the doorframe lost in thought.

"Grandpa, I'm allowed out now right?" He smiled and nodded, making me want to jump for joy. If my muscles weren't aching so badly I probably would have.

"By the way Mr. Moto how's Bakura doing?" Tea asked.

"He was doing fine when I left him." We all smiled, except for Kaiba. Feeling better emotionally I sat on the edge of the bed, slipping on my shoes. Right now my body felt too weak to let me change clothes, so until I felt a little better I would have to stay in these hospital clothes.

"While you all get ready I'll hail a cab for you, then I gotta get one to take me back to the hospital Bakura's at." Before my grandpa could walk out the door Kaiba stopped him, looking somewhat awkward.

"Since Yugi and the others are going to the same place I am they can ride with Mokuba and I." We all looked at Kaiba in shock; Kaiba being nice was rarer than a four leaf clover.

"If you want to, that would make things a whole lot easier for me." Grandpa smiled and dipped his head, Seto just acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Since we have a ride now, Gramps, you can go back and check on Bakura." Joey said happily, from the mischief gleaming in his eyes I could tell the ride with Kaiba was going to be a long one.

"Yugi, are you sure your well enough to duel in the tournament?" Grandpa's purple gaze traveled over to me, concern clouding his eyes.

"I'm fine grandpa, honest!" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't be able to somehow feel the upcoming coughing fit brewing in my lungs. He seemed convinced and waved to us as he left the room.

"So Yuge, you gonna stay in those clothes?" Joey's eyes wandered over my light blue hospital shirt and pants.

"Right now I'm a little too tired to put anything else on." I answered, letting out a couple small coughs, hoping to ease the itching pain in my chest.

"Kay then, let's get outta here!" Joey's enthusiastically helped me to my feet, letting me lean on his shoulder for support. Kaiba just narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room, motioning for us to follow.

As we began walking down the brightly lit halls it felt as though my legs would buckle from exhaustion any second. By the time we were in the elevator I just felt like collapsing, the hard floor looking so comfortable at the moment.

"Yugi are you okay? You don't look real well." Tea gently brushed a few stray bangs out of my face. Right now I could tell I was running a small fever, cold sweat trickling down my face.

"I'm just tired; I'll be fine once we get out of here." I could tell she wasn't buying it, and neither were the other two in the elevator.

"Once we get to the car Yuge can rest." Joey said, breaking the awkward silence. I smiled at him, knowing that I didn't want to stay in the hospital. He looked at me, a concerned smile on his face.

Then the elevator doors opened and we began to walk towards the exit. I was leaning heavily on Joey, eternally grateful he was there.

"Yuge, promise me you'll take it easy." He lowered his head and whispered in my ear. I nodded as we walked out of the hospital and to a fancy looking black limo.

"Hey guys! Great to see Yugi awake!" Mokuba opened one of the back doors, smiling warmly.

"Yup, now off to the finals!" Joey cried, helping me into the back seat and sliding next to me. Mokuba, Seto and Tea sat in the seat across from us, talking about the upcoming tournament.

With a light sigh I leaned completely against Joey, resting my head comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled and then joined in on the other three's conversation.

"Sleep well Yugi." I heard Yami's gentle voice ring inside my head. Closing my eyes I let myself slip into darkness, only to be caught by my other half.

The darkness slowly turned into my soul room and with a small yawn I was sleeping peacefully in Yami's arms.


End file.
